College Love & Rivals
by Matthew N
Summary: Alex goes off to college, and meets some cool people, but later, realizes he didn't just have a hyper roommate, he had a 'bad' roommate, and something happens.. MY STORY, MY CHARACTERS, 100%


Chapter 1

"Are you really going to college?" Kati asked.

"That's right, little sis'," Alex replied to his 9 year old sister. His other sister, Makenzi, who's 13, was in her room, being 'depressed'. She didn't want her older bro. to go. They were like a team, and even though he hadn't left yet, she already felt alone and broken. Alex continued stuffing clothes into his gym bag, when suddenly..

"So is it true my little brother is off to college?!" Alex turned around to see his 22 year old brother, Matt, standing at the door, one hand on the back of his neck, the other on his hip.

"Matt!" 18 year old Alex said, and hugged him. "Oh my gawd, what're you doin' here?"

"Well, I thought it was time for a visit. Especially if I hear my little brother's going to college, already,"

"Already? Heh heh, I'm 18!"

"Aaah, I know you are," and Matt gave Alex a 'noogie', just as he had always done when they were younger.

They hung out for about 30 minutes, then it was time to go.

At the bottom of the stairs, Alex's mom stood, calling,

"Makenzi! Makenzi, honey, aren't you going to come down and hug your brother goodbye?" She heard a muffled, cracked voice of "No!", and sighed. Matt came over to her, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"She'll be alright, mom," and they went outside.

Alex hugged his mom, then Matt, then Kati.

"I love you all,"

"We love you too, Alex. Now go on, get off to college, have some fun, too," his mom said.

"Yeah, get yer ass in that car, and drive to that horrid learning centre," Matt said, with a smile. Everyone laughed, while their mom just said,

"Matt.. dont say that," but still laughing. Alex hugged everyone again.

Makenzi quietly, but quickly left her room, across the hall into Alex's room, and looked out the window, tears rolling down her face still. Alex waved, and got into his black Honda Civic. As he drove off, their mom, Matt, and Kati waved, and Makenzi just hugged her bear she got from Alex for her birthday tighter, more tears streaming down her cheeks. She would definitely miss Alex..

Chapter 2

At the college Alex was going to, he had arrived, and was inside, everything arranged, and on his way to his room. In his room, which was a pretty good sized room, he looked at both beds, and decided the one against the wall with the window to the right of him, dropping his bag ontop of it, and sitting down. Just minutes later, a boy with a punk style walked in.

"Yo," was all he said, dropping his things on his bed. He definitely looked punk enough. Black skinny jeans, blue, green, red and yellow Converse, along with a turquoise and white checkered belt, hanging loosely around his waist, a very light pink shirt with black and white abstract art on it. His face was pale, with black eyeliner, and black lipstick; his hair black, the 'male emo' style: sidebangs, spiked in the back, with some electric-blue streaks. He had a lipring, and 2 silver earrings, all 3 super-small-hoop earrings. A black wristband with holes in it, a silver ring circling each hole, was on his left wrist, and he had black nail polish on.

"Hey dude. What's up?" he said.

"Uhhh... n-not much," Alex said.

"Hmm.. cool. So, what's your name? I'm Jakob,"

"I'm.. I'm Alex. N-nice to meet you,"

"Ehh heh, what's wrong, man? Yuh nervous? Shy? Heh, I'll fix that,"

For a minute, Alex was worried by that statement, and how he said it, kind of sly. "Heh, I'll fix that," . It just got to Alex so much. What would he do?

"I'll fix that," "I'll fix that," . Just kept repeating itself in Alex's head, but he decided to push his worry aside, even if he didn't really feel comfortable with it.

After an hour-long talk, it was time for classes. Jakob pulled out a piece of paper, and read it over.

"..Huh.. hey, Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"What classes do you have?"

"Uhh.." Alex took out his paper, and read everything. "I have a history class, geography, math, chemistry, physics.. and my 'major' is, um.. Visual and Performing Arts,"

"Oh my gawd, no way! Mine too!! Holy sh*t, we have history together today!! And then chemistry!!"

Alex looked quite surprised, maybe even a little worried. Was it really necessary to spend 2- maybe more classes with his hyper roommate right away? Well, he didn't really have a choice. Hopefully, they wouldn't sit together- like, really close. The clock struck 12.

"Well, time to go," Alex said, and went to leave the room, but Jakob jumped up from his bed, and opened the door for him, smiling. While Alex was walking out the door, Jakob stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder, and whispering in his ear, quietly,

"..You know.. you're really cute," then let him go. Alex stood there for a second, but then continued walking out, Jakob following a few feet behind.

In the room they'd have a history class together, Alex looked around, then went to a seat somewhere in the middle of the crowd of other desks. Jakob followed closely behind, and sat next to him.

Aww no.. he told me I was... cute.. I don't feel that comfortable around him, this close, as it is.. but- oh man... what am I gonna do? ... Alex thought. But they managed to get through most of the class. Until Alex started noticing someone. Someone quite attractive, even if it was a male. He couldn't stop staring at him. And the one he was looking at, noticed Alex, too, and also couldn't help but stare. He'd even winked at Alex a few times. But sometimes, Jakob would notice, get jealous, and try to get Alex's full attention.

At the end of class, Jakob stayed behind for a minute with some other friends of his, and they all looked like clones. As Alex was gathering the few things he'd brought with him, the boy he kept looking at walked up. Alex slowly looked up, noticing him, but then blushed and quickly looked away.

"Uhh.. hi," the boy said, nervously. Alex gulped, then slowly said,

"H-Hi.. " and looked up. This time, he couldn't look away, noticing his gorgeous blue eyes, and genuine smile. He had a dark grey coloured hair, with a grey-blue hue, and it was styled so perfectly. (like Noctis' hair in FF XIII) His blue eyes were the main thing he noticed though.. and his lips..

"I'm.. Damien," Alex didn't know why at the exact moment, because it had never happened before, but he gasped and felt himself 'climaxing' slightly.

"I'm... I'm.. A-A-Alex... "

"Huh.. what a cute name," Alex gasped quietly again, his climax increasing rapidly, just as he heard Damien speak.

"You ok? You look a little.. light-headed,"

"Wha-? No, I'm fine!"

"Ehh heh, alright then. Hey, um.. do you.. wanna..........go.. out somewhere?"

..Oh my.. gawd... did he just..ask me... out? .. No, it was just a friendly question that two friends can do. I mean, we can become friends, and maybe later ki- ehh!! What am I thinking?! ....I must be... affected by him.. Alex thought, then accepted. Damien nodded, and they were on their way to the small cafe, taking a seat in the back corner.

"So, how do you like it here?" Damien asked, after taking a sip of his French Vanilla.

"Its.. alright. I've got an annoying, hyper roommate, but its ok,"

"Ehh heh. I've got an evil roommate,"

"Really?"

"Yeah. But I'll survive. And so will you,"

Holy f*ck, he's hot! Damien thought, staring into Alex's shining green eyes. His brown hair perfect, layers here and there, swept in different directions.

Man.. what's happening to me? Why am I.. attracted to a guy? Alex thought.

..I mean.. I'm not gay......am I? both thought, at the same time. They seemed to read each others mind, and looked surprised with each other, then smiled.

"Wow... so.. you know," Damien said, his smile changing to a forced one, pressing his lips together, then looking away,

"God, I'm such an idiot,"

"No you're not," Alex said. "I know.. and you know the same as I.... and we just met,"

"Yeah, I know! ... What are my parents gonna say?"

"..Yeah, same for mine. I think if anyone gave me support, it'd be my brother mostly. At least, I think it would. He just drove in from 3 hours away to visit, and here I am, at college.."

"Well... " Damien began, then thought of something, so said,

"I just thought of something.. what if you and I.. go to your house sometime on the weekend, and .. you know, I'll get to know them, and vise versa.. then.. we could.. tell them,"

Alex nodded, and shrugged at the same time.

"But Damien, we just met! How can we be sure that we.... like each other?" and he blushed, again.

"Only one way to find out. Come with me," Damien said, standing and grabbing Alex's wrist.

"Wha- where are we going?" Alex asked, as Damien sprinted out of the cafe, and across a large lawn of super-green grass. He led him to the pond that was at least 45 metres away from campus. It had flowers around it, green grass, a bird here or there, a big tree, and a bench.

(PLAY "KISS THE RAIN" INSTRUMENTAL IN THE BACKGROUND NOW) Damien brought Alex to the front of the bench, facing him, and slid his hand from Alex's wrist to his hand, along with his other hand, coming in contact with Alex's. Now, holding hands, Damien gave Alex the sweetest smile.

"Damien..." Alex said shyly, looking down a little. Damien released a hand, and put it on Alex's chin, making him look up. Damien's eyes turned crimson.

"Damien, your.. eyes.."

"Yeah. They change specific colours, when I feel something. Anyway..." Damien said, cupping his hand on Alex's cheek, smiling still. He leaned forwards a bit, looking down to Alex's lips, which were parted, and quivering slightly. Then~ Damien kissed Alex.

Chapter 3

Alex's eyes were wide, and a tear fell from one. But then, he relaxed, kissing back, his eyes slowly closing. (song still playing)

After the kiss was broken, ever-so-slowly, Damien kept smiling at Alex, eyes still crimson, with a hint of purple.

"Now.... we know.." he said. Alex nodded, another tear falling. Damien wiped the tear away with his thumb, keeping his hand cupped on Alex's cheek again, and said,

"...Alex.. I know its really soon, but.. I know... I know for sure, even though we just met... "

"Alex.. I... I love you... "

Alex practically melted at that, more tears falling, and Damien hugged him. Alex's hands were clasped, on Damien's chest, his head resting on Damien's chest as well.

"I... love you.. too," Alex said.

(SONG SHOULD END NOW)

Alex and Damien went back to the lounge area of their 4 storey dorm, with Cafe Mochas, and Damien's copy of Modern Warfare 2 [lol!] . They were playing together on Multiplayer for a half hour, then they started playing on Special Ops.

"Damn!" Alex said, as he kept failing.

"Hey don't be upset, Alex.. I fail, too.. he* h.. but you're seriously doing pretty good, your on the hardest difficulty and to you, at the moment, a harder Spec. Op," Damien said, smiling.

First, they were doing Hidden. Then, Overwatch [Overwatch is hard for a FNG.. so is Hidden..FNG = me].

After that, they decided to quit playing, even though it was fun, and addictive; and went outside for 10 minutes. Then it was time for classes again.

Chapter 4

2 weeks later, on the weekend, Damien and Alex arranged to go to Alex's house. Damien was in Alex's room, waiting for him to finish what he was doing.

"..You're..roommates jealous of us hanging out, and-"

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you.. or maybe I was just avoiding it... he said I'm cute, and .. acts like he wants to do something to me," Alex said before Damien could finish.

"..Hmm.. well- what is he gonna do while you're gone? Does he know you're leaving?"

"I don't know.. I told him, but I don't know if he was paying attention,"

"Heh, of course he was paying attention, he's been hitting on you enough," Alex nodded, and stood up.

"Ok, I'm ready," he said, and they left the room, and walking down the hall, they noticed Jakob.

"..Um..Damien? ... Just in case he freaks our something, lets walk separately. You go down first, and I'll come in a minute," Damien nodded, and went down the stairs, ignoring Jakob. 2 minutes later, Alex went down, looking at Jakob, smiling slightly, and continuing to walk. But Jakob came up behind him.

"Hey! Where're you goin' ?"

"I'm going back home for the weekend. And I gotta leave now. So, I'll see you when I get back, 'k?"

Before Alex could walk off though, Jakob put his hand on Alex's shoulder, looking sad, but then smirked.

"..I'll be looking forward to it... Remember.... you're cute," and Alex quickly walked away from Jakob, and outside. He found Damien, and went up to him.

"We taking your car, or mine?" Damien nodded towards Alex's car, so they went to it.

Alex drove the few hours home, and when he arrived, he ran up to the door with Damien, then slowly opened it. Damien had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing, because of Alex's expression, and the way he was crouching, verrrry slowly opening the front door.

Alex finally opened the door all the way, and carefully snuck inside, beckoning Damien to follow behind. The living room was right there at the front of the house, and no one was in there, so they stepped inside, then walked forwards to the stairs. Alex took a deep breath, then said loudly,

"Hey noobs of my family!! Come here!"

Everyone was upstairs. Matt stepped out of Makenzi's room, and looked down the stairs noticing Alex, smiling, and some dark greyish-blue haired dude beside him.

"Hey! Everyone, Alex is here! And with some dude!" and then went downstairs.

"Alex! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought I'd visit this weekend,"

"Aaah.. and who's this?" Alex sighed, as everyone else came downstairs. Kati and Makenzi hugged him.

"Hey guys! .. *sigh* .. Everyone.. this is my boy- .. my friend-- uhh.. Damien,"

Alex's mom shook Damien's hand.

"Hello Damien. So you're Alex's friend, are you? But I noticed he said something before 'friend'. He say 'boy' . . . Are you.. Alex's..boyfriend?" she said.

"Well..." Damien said, blushing. Matt smiled.

"He is, mom. If he blushes like that, then he is. Congrats, little brother!" he said. Now Alex blushed.

"Um.. Damien, this is my brother Matt. My 2 sisters, Kati and Makenzi. And this is my mom, Jenn. My dads not here right now, though,"

"Well, its nice to meet you all. I must say, Alex is quite a handful,"

Matt chuckled with a cough and looked down. Thinking of Alex having a boyfriend, and Damien saying "hanful" he thought in a 'gay' way, and thought of the 'handful' being Alex's erection. Then he couldn't stop laughing, and walked out of the room for a minute, saying, "I'm sorry," as he left.

"I am not," Alex said. Damien sighed.

"Well, why don't you 2 go .. do something," Jenn said. Matt overheard and laughed more, from the kitchen.

"Ok.. I'll be right back," Alex said, going to the kitchen.

"Matt? Whats so funny? Why'd you leave when Damien said that?"

"Oh, nothing.. heh, it was just the thought I had when he said 'handful'," Alex caught on, his eyes widened and he gawked, looking shocked and mad.

"Matt!" he said, and cuffed him across the back of the head. "Don't think that!"

"Why not? If it hasn't happened already, its going to soon," Alex gasped, and shook his head, leaving the kitchen.

Alex and Damien were in Alex's room, sitting on the bed, reading funny stories on Alex's laptop.

After the 6th story, with nonstop laughing, Damien layed back on the bed, closing his eyes, smiling. Alex stopped laughing, but still smiling, and turned to see Damien, but his eyes wandered downwards. He looked at Damien's belt, and imagined it becoming undone, and his pants unzipped. Then he had a quick flash-vision of he and Damien naked, Damien ontop of Alex, and he gasped loudly. Damien opened his eyes and sat up. He put an arm around Alex.

"Whats wrong?"

"...I- .. uhh.. nothing! I just... was thinking, and .. saw ..s-something,"

"Oh . . . what was it?" Alex saw it again, and cringed, his legs jerking closer once. He then moved his legs together tightly, leaning forwards in hope to not show his growing 'boner'.

"..Alex ? Are you ok?" Damien said, noticing how much he was pressing his legs together.

"Huh? Uhh.. y-yeah, I'm fine! Why do you ask?"

"..Because you're . . . Ohhh . . ." Damien noticed it.

Shit!!! Alex thought.

"..In that case, that did you think about?" Alex refused to tell him, but he felt like he was going to say it anyway, so he bit his tongue. So hard, it bled some. Then Alex opened his mouth slightly, a drop of blood dripping down his lip.

"Alex, you're bleeding~ Did you bite your tongue?! ...Well, I'll fix it," and he cupped his hand on Alex's cheek, forcing him backwards on the bed, and got ontop of him slightly, kissing him, and slipping his tongue into Alex's mouth.

Chapter 5

Alex and Damien had gone back to college 2 days later, and it was 2 months since then. Everything was going well, Alex and Damien always hung out, and Jakob hung out with Alex when he was alone, as much as possible. But one night, when Jakob had gone out like he usually did at 11 PM- he hadn't returned at the usual time...

Alex sat on his bed, irritated. It was nearly 3 AM, and his roommate still wasn't back. But where could the punk have gone?

After about another 15 minutes of pacing back and forth in their room, he heard footsteps outside. But they stopped, and Alex layed down for a minute. Then the footsteps returned, and the doorknob slowly turned. Alex propped himself up with his arm, staring at the doorknob.

"Jakob?" he said. No answer, just a continuence of the slow doorknob turning. But in just another minute, the lights shut off. The room was now pitch black. Alex couldn't see a thing, so he just sat up. Then something grabbed him by the arms, and pulled him forwards. He was then pushed back, onto another bed. Jakob's bed.

"Heh heh... hey Alex,"

"Jakob? What are you doing?!" Jakob got ontop of Alex chuckling evilly.

"Gaaah! Get off!"

"..Nuh uh.. heh.. hey, did I ever tell you? That your f*cking adorable?! 'Cause yuh are! Ha!"

"What?! What the h*ll?! What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about.."

"Huh?! Are you drunk again?!"

"...Not tellin'..."

Alex tried slapping Jakob across the face, but Jakob, even though he was drunk, again, seemed to be smart enough to grab Alex's wrists, and pin them above his head, still chuckling evilly.

Aww no... Alex thought, starting to hyperventilate and sweat, from panic.

As Jakob laughed again, Alex could smell the wine, and vodka on his breath.

Jakob held Alex's hands above his head with one hand, moving the other down Alex's side, to his thighs, then stopped; moving his hand towards Alex's front.

Alex really panicked now.

"Get.. off!!!" he yelled, but of course, Jakob completely ignored him.

"You're funny.. very entertaining, too.. You're definitely the 'uke'.."

"Whats that?!"

"Oh come on, are you that clueless? I thought you already had a boyfriend,"

"S-since when?"

"...woooooow man.. I've known for awhile.. But he's not comin' to save you!"

Jakob leaned down, and Alex kept turning his head both ways to avoid Jakob, but once again, that didn't work. Jakob forced Alex to kiss him, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Jakob could taste the wine and vodka. He tried screaming, but once again, no use.

Jakob practically ripped Alex's belt off, and his shirt; then he pulled off everything beneath his waist.

"What the f*ck are you doing?!"

"Whats it look like I'm doing, dumbass,"

Alex turned his head to see the clock.

3:19 AM

Jakob started moving his hand down Alex's torso, and then Alex just lost it. He screamed, squirming like crazy.

"Damiennnnnn!!!!!!" Alex cried.

He screamed his name again, so Jakob slapped him.

"Don't call his name!"

Oh my gawd... is this what getting raped feels like?!

Jakob continued moving his hand downwards, coming to Alex's erection.

"...Aww...f*ck...." Alex said quietly.

"..You must be a mind-reader," Jakob said, smirking again.

"What?!" Alex said in a high-pitched voice. "Some...one... Help meeee!!!" Jakob quickly tied Alex's wrists together with his belt, then grabbed chains he had under his bed.

Chains?! Where the h*ll'd he get those from?! Alex thought. Some had metal cuffs on the ends, and Jakob put them on Alex's wrist after removing the belt, and chaining them to the headboard, then strapped the other cuffs -which were very thick material- around Alex's thighs, chaining them to the low foot-board.

Alex squinted his eyes, tears falling from them, as he clenched his teeth, thinking,

Oh my gawd!! I'm about to be f*cking raped!!

Jakob was sliding his hand back and forth from base to tip of Alex's c*ck...

Jakob, thankfully, stopped that, and hadn't slid downwards to blowjob Alex, but... instead, he hooked his arms under Alex's knees, pushing them back/up.

Oh gawd no! Alex thought. Jakob stripped himself within seconds, leaving on only his shirt, unbuttoned, and started moving forwards, slowly . . . . .

"Aahhh!!!"

Some people stepped out of their rooms as they heard Alex scream again.

"..Whats going on?"

"Wheres it coming from?"

"Who's screaming?"

"It sounds like someones being tortured!"

One of the boys ran down the hall, running past Damien, heading to one of the teachers.

Damien called out to him,

"Whats wrong?"

"Someones screaming! It sounds like a boys being tortured!"

"Where?!"

"Down the hall, I think its room 206!"

Damien gasped, and whispered, his hands starting to shake,

"..Alex..." He then ran down the hall. The screaming continued, aswell as crying, and panting loudly. With each cry, each painful scream, each pant, each moan that came from that room.. Damien cringed, his body becoming more and more numb as each second passed.

At the room, he nearly collapsed. But he couldn't. Not now. Damien kicked the door open. The room was pitch black alright, but Damien could see Alex's tears and eyes shining in the slight moonlight that shone through the closed blinds at the window. He was crying like hell, still trying to get out from under Jakob. Damien gasped. He quickly moved over to Jakob's bed, grabbing him by the shirt. He pulled him off Alex who was as pale as a ghost, the rosy tone of blushing brightening his cheeks. Damien's eyes changed to bright red, a design of a flame inside the red iris'. He had thrown Jakob to the floor. Damien pulled the gun from his pocket, which no one knew he had, and kneeled down ontop of Jakob, aiming the gun at Jakob's head.

"..You... are going to Hell!! The deepest, darkest, hottest pit! You won't be seeing Alex ever again.. you son of a b*tch!!" Damien moved the gun to his collar bone and pulled the trigger. Jakob held his shoulder, bleeding. Damien removed the cuffs and chains from Alex, and sat next to sat up, face soaked with tears, eyes red. He wrapped his arms around Damien tightly.

"D-Don't .. ever.. l-lea-leave me!" Damien wrapped his arms around Alex, keeping him as close as possible.

"..Its alright... I won't.." he said, glaring at Jakob, who looked to be in quite an amount of fear.

Damien grabbed a blanket off of Alex's bed, and wrapped it around Alex.

Damien packed all of Alex's stuff within just 5 minutes, and was now walking Alex to the changing rooms. Damien helped Alex get re-dressed in different clothes, and continued helping him down the halls, downstairs, and out of the building to his car. Alex was still crying. Just before Damien opened the door for Alex, he looked Alex & sighed, stepping back from the car, facing Alex, who was looking down. Damien put his hands on Alex's shoulders. Then, with his right hand, held Alex's chin gently, tilting his head up, so he could see him. Damien leaned down to Alex, lips parting, same as Alex. Damien kissed Alex. Alex's knees almost gave in, but Damien broke the kiss just in time, holding his arms.

"..Come on..Alex..." he said, smiling slightly. Alex had smiled a little too, blushing again. Alex opened the door, and was just about to get in, when Damien said,

"Alex.."

"Hmm?"

"....I love you.." Alex gasped silently, tears forming again, his lips parted once again, too. But he pressed them together, and blinked once, slowly.

"I.. I love you too.. Damien.." he said. Both smiled at each other, nodded once, slightly, and got into the car.

Another month later, after every had gotten over Alex being raped, Damien and Alex were down at a large park with a huge field. They were lying somewhere in the middle of it, closely side-by-side, looking up at the clouds, and the sun. Damien sighed.

"..Its so nice out here," he said.

"Mm.. It is," Alex said. "Damien? ... Do you remember the first time we met?"

"Heh.. Yep,"

"..And when we were at that pond?"

"Yeah,"

"..That was the best time.. the most cherished moment.. in my entire life,"

"..Mine too,"

Alex looked over at Damien, and Damien looked at him. Damien moved his hand from being on his stomach, over to Alex's hand, holding it, and smiling.

"I'm really lucky to have you as a best friend, and my boyfriend," Alex blushed slightly.

"Same..." and they just looked into each others eyes, and Damien kissed Alex. Then they looked back up at the sky.

"..Can you promise me something?" Alex said.

"Of course,"

"...Promise me.. promise me that you'll stay with me..forever.."

Damien smiled, and as he blinked, tears formed in his eyes, falling from the corners of his eyes, and dripping into his ears.

"..I promise.."


End file.
